The occurrence of high profile security breaches and stolen user data undermines confidence in electronic commerce. Each theft is a breach of trust that may violate the privacy and property interests of the user. Meanwhile, the study of user information by independent researchers can provide valuable insights, including market analytics and the identification of sociologic, demographic and economic trends. The continued viability of this research depends upon a statistically significant pool of users to continue to opt-in.